Be My Valentine, Love Barney
Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 26, 2000. ''' Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. '''Poems: Roses are Red Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) (cameo) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Voice: Patty Wirtz) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *The Queen of Hearts (character) (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) (guest appearances) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day #Roses are Red #Silly Sounds #Laugh With Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. **The final appearances of Kristen and Jill and the only time they appear together. **The only time Kristen appeared with Stephen with regular glasses. **The only appearance of The Queen of Hearts. *Carol Farabee the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in "Imagination Island". *On the coloring page for the DVD of this video, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However, Riff wasn't in this video because he was not introduced yet, at the time. *The Barney costume in "Let's Go to the Zoo". *The version of Just Imagine from this video would later be used in "Barney's Christmas Star", but with Christmas music in that video. *In the screener VHS copy to this, the Season 4 vocals for the "Barney Theme Song" are used, the Rhyming Machine sounds a bit different, and Bob Singleton is the musical director. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Valentine Adventure" (along with "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure"). Releases Be My Valentine, Love Barney (VHS) Cover.jpg|Original Release (2000) Be My Valentine, Love Barney (DVD) Cover.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2009)/Re-Release (2009) Barney Be My Valentine Colouring Page.gif|Coloring Page Videos